<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haru and Aki Request Series by WimpWritingWhump</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090826">Haru and Aki Request Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WimpWritingWhump/pseuds/WimpWritingWhump'>WimpWritingWhump</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haru and Aki [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Whump, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WimpWritingWhump/pseuds/WimpWritingWhump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be taking requests for prompts or scenarios for what you'd like to see with Haru and Aki. Please let me know in the comments or through my twitter.<br/>I will not write: smut, vore/cannibalism, acts of violence inflicted on children or animals</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Haruhiko &amp; Izumi Akihiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haru and Aki [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Keepsakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel free to leave a request in the comments or on twitter @wimp_whump</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little after midnight, Haru’s hand crept under Aki’s pillow to make the trade, pulling out a small white baby tooth and replacing it with a bar of chocolate. It was a bigger treat than normal, but this was a special visit from the “tooth fairy”. Of course, Aki never really believed in that sort of thing, but it was still fun to indulge in the fantasy. After all, this would be the last time they could do it.</p>
<p>This was Aki’s last baby tooth. </p>
<p>Haru couldn’t believe it. When he picked up Aki from school, he’d been waiting there with a brilliantly bright smile and his tooth wrapped in a tissue. He was so excited and Haru assumed it was because he was going to get candy, but then Aki gave him the bad news.</p>
<p>“It’s my last one!” he cheered as they walked home.</p>
<p>“Last what?” Haru asked.</p>
<p>“My last baby tooth!” </p>
<p>“…oh…” </p>
<p>“Guess I’m not a baby anymore,” Aki said, grinning ear to ear.</p>
<p>That sentence replayed over and over again in Haru’s head all night, making him dizzy. His baby brother wasn’t a baby anymore? The thought alone was enough to make him sick. Whether he liked it or not, his little brother was growing up and would start trying to be more independent. He was already taking on more responsibility around home and doing most of the chores, even at his age he was great at keeping house. Haru teased Aki about making a good house husband when he grows up and now that was coming back to haunt him. </p>
<p>Would Aki really grow up and get married and go off on his own? Would he not need his big brother anymore? Would he leave Haru all alone?</p>
<p>Haru clutched the tiny baby tooth tightly in his hand as he pushed those thoughts down and bottled them up in a far away place in his mind. Quietly, he crept to the closet and dug out a box from the back. </p>
<p>Inside was Aki’s baby album, one of Aki’s old teething rings, his first pair of little shoes and a collection of Aki’s baby teeth. There weren’t that many, only nine (now ten) that Haru had been able to grab before they were thrown away. He’d also been the one responsible for cutting his brother’s hair all his life, so he’d also saved a few locks of hair as well, wrapped in a light blue ribbon. </p>
<p>Never a single flaw or cavity, every little tooth was just as perfect as the rest of Aki. A perfect collection that Haru could keep locked up all to himself, forever. Sure, maybe it was a little…much, compared to most family’s keepsakes, but Haru didn’t understand how people could throw these things away. He wanted to preserve everything he could so he would always have a little bit of Aki close to him, he couldn’t just let go.</p>
<p>He couldn’t ever let go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Trip To The Pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aki convinces Haru to take him swimming.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This a request I did for a friend on discord and I really enjoyed writing it! Letting our boys have a little fun for a change :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t often that Aki got to play outside. Too much open space made Haru nervous and neither liked having that much distance between each other. Which is why Aki’s request to go swimming was such a surprise. </p><p>He’d heard his classmates talk about it and it sounded like fun. So once summer break rolled around, he asked Haru if they could go to the pool. </p><p>Well, more like begged. </p><p>At first Haru insisted that swimming could be dangerous, but Aki argued that that was why he needed to learn. Then Haru said they wouldn’t be able to afford a swimsuit, but Aki had been saving up his allowance to get one. </p><p>Haru said he’d think about it, but when he actually did, his more rational side knew that Aki had a point. Swimming had never come up before in his mile long list of worries since the boy had never shown any interest in it. They did cross that big bridge on the way home everyday, the thought of Aki falling in and not being able to do anything had weaseled its way into his mind and wasn’t showing any signs of leaving anytime soon. </p><p>And that line of thinking was how Haru found himself at the entrance of the neighborhood public pool, with Aki practically dragging him to the locker room. Aki was so excited! A whole day at the pool with his favorite person in the whole world, it didn’t get any better than that!</p><p>But even with fun on their minds, Haru couldn’t slack off in his precautions. Once Aki changed into his new red swim trunks, Haru covered every visible inch of skin in sunscreen, and he wasn’t allowed to leave the locker room without water wings strapped to both arms and an inflatable tube secured around his waist. </p><p>Next came the real challenge: getting in the water.</p><p>Haru climbed in first, the cool water felt amazing in the boiling summer sun, and opened his arms out to Aki. He hadn’t gone swimming since he’d had to do it for PE in high school. </p><p>“The waters great,” he said, splashing a little for emphasis. “Jump in, I’ll catch you!”</p><p>Aki hadn’t been expecting to dive in that quickly and stole hopeful glances at the ladder on the edge, but he trusted Haru. So with all of the strength in his short legs, he jumped into the water and Haru’s arms.</p><p>As usual, Haru was right. The cold water was a little shocking at first, giving him goosebumps, but it really was great and the floaties were keeping him safe above water. He understood why his classmates like this so much, he felt lighter than air! Even Haru was smiling and laughing as he watched his little brother splash about. </p><p>Though, as much fun as that was, it wasn’t really swimming when Aki was just floating around like a bobber. After some convincing, Haru let him lose the big tube and he was ready to learn how to swim properly. They started out small, with Haru holding his hands keeping him level as he kicked his legs to propel forward and getting used to holding his breath (and teaching him how to blow bubbles). Soon enough, Aki was able to manage a clumsy dog paddle and maneuver himself around the pool all on his own as Haru swelled with pride. </p><p>It was all going smoothly until a leg cramp messed up Aki’s kicks and threw off his balance. He tried calling out to Haru for help, only to choke on a big mouthful of pool water. Luckily, the failing and splashing was enough to catch the attention of his big brother, who promptly snatched him up and began patting him firmly on the back until the water was forced back up and dribbled down his chin. </p><p>Aki had his arms and legs wrapped around Haru’s torso, clinging like a little barnacle as he borrowed his pink face into his neck. Not only was almost choking to death traumatizing, but having to be saved like that out in public was adding insult to injury.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Haru asked once he’d calmed down. “Do you want to stop now?” </p><p>Aki shook his head.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he said, pouting and pushing away, though Haru clearly wasn’t buying it. “Just a little while longer? Please!”</p><p>He just needed a chance to regain his pride and end the day on a more positive note. If Aki only knew what power he had over Haru with just a little pout, though in moments like this, Haru was pretty sure he already did. </p><p>“Just a little while,” he conceded, satisfied to see Aki’s face light back up as he was let go to swim on his own again. Not too far out of reach this time. </p><p>When they finally went home, they were both sunburned and exhausted. Haru ended up carrying Aki most of the way as he fussed over the bright red skin on the boys face and arms, wondering if they had any aloe at their apartment, but Aki couldn’t care less. Humming sleepily, he began plotting to get Haru to take him to a full water park next time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be taking requests for prompts or scenarios for what you'd like to see with Haru and Aki. Please let me know in the comments or through my twitter @wimp_whump<br/>I will not write: smut, vore/cannibalism, acts of violence inflicted on children or animals</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>